La vie en noir
by summerraink
Summary: Por primera vez desde que la conoce siente que preferiría no estar con Scully, que las cosas serían más fáciles para los dos.


Mulder y Scully no me pertenecen, son de Chris Carter, 1013 y Fox.

Post-The Truth con spoilers.

LA VIE EN NOIR

Es una hora indeterminada de la noche y en la habitación contigua suena La vie en rose.

Llevan días sin moverse de la habitación del motel, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, empezando discusiones que no se atreven a seguir por miedo a hacerse daño, intentando centrarse en un plan.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Fugitivos, sabiendo demasiado y nada bueno, con un hijo perdido, sin saber por qué luchar o cómo.

Scully lleva días sintiendo el deseo de fundirse con una pared y desaparecer, no enfrentarse a su mirada, dejar de sentir que la culpa por entregar a William, dejar de evitar pensar que si él no hubiese...

Está tumbada en la cama fingiendo, sin demasiado entusiasmo, que duerme.

Mulder lleva días sintiendo que todo es culpa suya salvo lo que no es culpa suya, pero no sabe en cuál de los dos grupos colocar cada cosa. Sentado frente a un pequeño e incómodo escritorio lleno de mapas y apuntes descolocados, se empeña en encontrar algo que hacer, algo que le haga volver a parecerse a lo que fue una vez. Cuando sabía quién era, cuando el mundo no se había deshecho, cuando luchar tenía sentido.

Años buscando la verdad y esperando lo peor. Ahora sabe que no le habían preparado para esto.

El mundo está condenado. La justicia les busca injustamente. Los dos están destrozados. Por primera vez desde que la conoce siente que preferiría no estar con Scully, que las cosas serían más fáciles para los dos.

La cuestión es que no es posible ahora que estén separados. Sería demasiado complicado. Y no podría soportar el miedo a que a ella le ocurriese algo.

"A menudo los padres se separan tras la pérdida de un hijo", aparece en su mente. "Está vivo", piensa rápidamente, "y podríamos..."

A veces intenta analizar a Scully, apunta en hojas que luego rompe síntomas y comportamientos. Lo deja por imposible: Es Scully, no puede tratarla, no sabe tratar algo así, él está en una situación similar, otros síntomas, otros comportamientos.

Mira por la ventana esperando ver la luz del amanecer aunque imagina que faltarán horas. El mundo al otro lado parece el mismo de siempre. Las luces lejanas de la ciudad donde la gente vive sin saber. Siente la habitación como un pequeño agujero negro a punto de estallar en mil pedazos, cualquier movimiento podría desencadenar la reacción. "Por eso no hablamos. No es que nos odiemos, es que nos damos miedo." Por eso evitan cruzarse en los veinte metros cuadrados, bajan la mirada y se disculpan si chocan en la puerta del baño, apenas se tocan, no hacen el amor, no hablan de nada real, no se miran.

Sólo a veces, cuando se atreve a tumbarse junto a ella en la cama, se tocan. Pone la mano sobre su cintura, a la espera de que ella la retire, aunque nunca lo hace. A veces cuando despierta ella le está mirando, le acaricia la mejilla y susurra un "Hola", con algo parecido a una sonrisa. Pero eso es todo.

Qué pedir para comer, salir a por un refresco de la máquina y preguntar antes si quiere otro, proponer que puede ser más seguro moverse a otro motel, poner la tele o no, son conversaciones que se hacen difíciles, que llevan a discusiones cortadas en seco.

"No es que nos odiemos, es que nos damos miedo". Quiere decírselo. Lo haría si no fuese porque teme mostrar que sabe que está despierta.

Entonces empieza a sonar La vie en rose, la voz de Edith Piaf filtrada a través de la pared.

Una pareja lleva un par de días al otro lado. Sonido de risas y sexo y conversaciones estúpidas "Yo no hice eso-Oh, claro que lo hiciste" que terminan en carcajadas y más risas y más sexo y canciones de amor a todo volumen. Y Mulder quiere fundirse con el cielo negro, retira de un manotazo los mapas y mira la guía telefónica decidido a encontrar otro motel al que mudarse por la mañana.

Entonces escucha la voz de Scully, susurrante y rota, siguiendo la canción...

- ...l'homme auquel j'appartiens. Quand il me prend dans ses bras, Il me parle tout bas. Je vois la vie en rose...

Se vuelve hacia la cama y la ve sentada, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y una sonrisa irónica. La sorpresa vence al miedo y dice una tontería.

-No sabía que hablases francés tan bien.

-Oh, lo estudié, pero no sé si recuerdo nada aparte de esta canción, -responde ella mirándole, con la sonrisa más triste y más franca.

Se levanta y se dirige a él, la mano extendida, despacio, como si flotase. Mulder se pregunta si se habrá quedado dormido sin darse cuenta y será un sueño.

-C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie. Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie...

Se levanta, le toma la mano, Scully apoya la cabeza en su pecho, le coge de la cintura. Y él se deja llevar en el baile, temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

La canción acaba al otro lado de la pared, se oyen risas y Mulder habla sólo para que no entren ahí, entre ellos, rompiendo el momento.

-¿Qué dice la canción?

-Es...una mujer que habla de su amante, del hombre al que ama, de cómo la vida es de color de rosa cuando él le abraza y le dice "palabras de amor, las de todos los días."

Mulder detiene el baile, siendo consciente de hasta qué punto está temblando. Busca su mirada tratando de encontrar no sabe qué.

-Eso no... ocurre, ¿verdad?. Ahora...no es...

Lo que encuentra en la mirada de Scully, es compasión.

-Sigue bailando, Mulder. Ya, todo está negro,- se apoya de nuevo en su pecho y le arrastra en el movimiento del baile,-pero baila conmigo, aunque sea en la oscuridad.


End file.
